The Secret is out
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Animated. The second part of my 'Secrets' series What happens when Bee finds out Optimus' brother?


Sequel to 'Talk and Recharge'

" Bumblebee for the last time you can not come with" Optimus said with a sigh as said Yellow-black mech clung onto his left ped when he was about to leave to meet his brother for another secret meeting. It had been three earth weeks since the young prime told Bumblebee his secret and eversince then the scout has been wanting to come with Optimus to meet his brother..which was what Prime was actually worried about. Because if the young mech actually did come with it would actually scare him that he'll tell the others and Optimus will lose the trust of both his friends & brother.

" B-But Optimus PLEASE I have known about your brother for three earth weeks here I haven't told a spark, pit I haven't even told Bulkhead and Sari about it and I tell them EVERYTHING Please can I come!" Bee said looking up at his leader with what Sari told him was called 'puppy dog eyes' hopping it'll help convince the fire truck to let him come. " Bee That won't work OK I have to go" Optimus said prying the young mech's servos off his left leg and transformed into his alt mode and drove out of the base. " It isn't fair he says he trusts us but I doubt he does" Bumblebee mumbled to himself walking toward the stone couch in the middle of the factory turned base and sat down turning on the TV.

" Hey kid you alright?" a voice asked from behind the yellow & black youngling making him jump in around Bee saw Ratchet looking at him with a concerned look. " Y-Yeah Doc-bot why you ask?" " Maybe because you came over here mumbling looking sad after Prime said you couldn't go with him on his 'patrol' " the old medic said crossing his arm across his chasis with a look that said 'I know what's going on' which got the young 'bot to gulp alil in worry. " I-I don't like the way you said patrol Ratchet..And why are giving that look that shows you know something!" Bumblebee said getting nervous..which wrosen when the old 'bot smirked raising a optic ridge.

" Bumblebee do you and Prime think I'm stupid?" was the question the Medic asked catching Bumblebee completely off gaurd that the youngling fell off the couch onto the floor with a 'clang'.

" Wha! No What you talking about Ratchet! ...Why what you know?" said mech asked getting up from the floor.

" Oh nothing much except that you know Prime is part 'con and he goes to go visit his brother at night not gettin' recharge some nights" Ratchet said with a dead panned tone at the last part of his sentence. To Say the beetle car former was shocked would be a understatment. He was BEYOND shocked in a mixture of shock and confusion how could the old medic find out Prime's secret? did he over hear them? " H-how-" " Kid I'm a medic the last time Optimus was in the med bay I found some Decepticon coding hidden in his Autobot coding..and I over heard your talk with him a few weeks ago."

" Oh..did you also hear me try to go meet his brother?" Bee asked chuckling nervously. " Oh yeah I did...but I won't tell Prime you'll follow him." the white & red bot said " Thanks Doc bot! I owe ya!" Bumblebee said before said transforming a zooming out of the base.

Meanwhile Optimus was still driving to a unknown location " Primus he is gonna be peeved this time" he sighed when he was three miles away from a cliff where he saw a figure on the cliff. On the cliff was a mech a lot bigger than Prime with grey armor and red optics. " Well look who is finally here" Megatron said when he saw Optimus' alt mode pull up. " Yeah Sorry Megatron kinda had alil thing to do before coming here" the young prime apologized after transforming out of his alt mode.

" With who?" the decepticon warlord asked his brother out of curiousity. " Bumblebee wanted to come with me..thinking I was going on patrol" Prime said which was partily a lie. He didn't tell Megatron he told Bumblebee about himself being related to a 'Con and being part said faction. " So...Mind if I ask something?"

" And what would that be Optimus?" Megatron asked looking directing the young prime in front of him. " Uhh...W-Well I was wandering if you told anyone you're related to-" Optimus was cut off by a growl from his older brother. He was SO slagged. " You told someone didn't you?" the war lord growled taking a step toward Optimus who took a step back from the angry mech.

" I-I might have! but in my defence he was worried and needed to know..So i told him I was part 'Con and that I had a brother that was a decepticon he knew THAT is all I said I didn't say who" the fire truck said " Who is this 'he' ?" the Warlord asked crossing his arms across his chasis.

"Bumblebee" was the reply. " Bumblebee? you told that youngling?" the Black & Grey mech asked with a deadpan tone in his voice. " Hey he can keep a secret" Optimus said in a neverous tone he was praying to Primus that he didn't sound stupid.

" Hmm..Maybe but does he follow orderds well?" Megatron asked looking pass the blue and red mech spotting a hint of yellow sticking out from behind a nearby tree. " Not that much...Why?" The only reply Optimus got was the decepticon firing at a tree behind there weren't any animals in the tree but when the tree literally turned into dust Prime saw Bumblebee standing in it's place shaking like a leaf in the wind.

" Bumblebee! What are you doing here!"

" I-I Was curious and followed you" Bumblebee said as Optimus walked over to him. "Even after I told NOT to! Primus Bee when will you ever listen?" he said with a stern tone in his voice. " I guess I should leave Optimus since you got your scout to talk to" Megatron said before transforming into his alt mode and flying off.

" Bumblebee I can NOT believe you disobayed me and followed me!" Prime shouted in anger once him and the young scout got back to base. To say he was mad would be a understatement he was at the boiling point!, Bumblebee was now regreting following his leader by the second. " I-I'm sorry Prime I was just curious is all really I was " the young mech said looking towards the ground from the angry optics of his leader.

Optimus crossed his arms across his chasis venting a sigh " Great I'm blowing up like my brother perfect Prime just perfect now Bee is scared of you..and crying" He thought when he saw a energon tear hit the ground from Bumblebee who was still looking and his feet. " Bee I'm sorry I blew up like that OK" the blue and red mech said kneeling infront of the mini-bot who broke his gaize from the floor and into the blue optics of his yellow and black mech's cheeks were tear stained a guilty look in his optics " I am sorry I didn't listen to you Prime but the curiousity was killing me! pit you have noticed I haven't actually been any help much in battle right?" he said earning a chuckle from the older mech.

" So you mean to tell me the reason you been getting bad in battle is because you were afraid you'd hit my brother? but why is that?"

" I thought if I did injure him he'd just complain to you the whole time..now that I know it's Megatron I am DEFFENENTLY NOT gonna do it" Bumblebee said gulping at the thought of Megatron taking the anger of the team on his brother. " Bumblebee" Optimus started in a stern tone eyes narrowing " I undestand your intension but I'll only say this ONCE if you ever put yourself in danger intensionaly you WILL be in so much trouble got it?" he finished holding the beetle car former by the shoulder plates. " Y-Yes sir and I promis I won't tell anyone your brother is the Decepticon warlord" was the reply along with a salute from the scout.

" You don't have to Bumbler" a voice said from behind making the Young prime to turn and see who said the voice...and it was someone he wished wasn't there. 'Cause standing a few feet away from Optimus was Sentinel Prime " S-Sentinel what you doing here?" Prime said getting to his feet as the older prime walked over. " Came here with Ultra Magnus & Jazz to see how you bunch are doing" was the reply. " H-How long have you been standing there?" Bumblebee asked stepping in between the two Primes worry creeping over him. The scout prayed that his leader wouldn't be sent to the Stockades. " Long enough to hear my old pal Optimus is related to Megatron LEADER of the Decepticons!" The plow truck former said crossing his arms glaring at said mech who flinched at the raise of tone. " Sentinel please don't tell anyone else" The young prime said partly begging looking around seeing if anyone else in the room besides the three of them.

There wasn't, no one was in the base besides them by the looks of it. " I won't tell..but I got a question and I bet Bee here is curious about this also...WHY did you not tell anyone? I mean that secret has got to be stressful and unhealthy to keep on your shoulders."

" Because I thought everyone would think I was giving Decepticons info if I told anyone Megatron was my brother then I also feared i'd lose everyone's trust plus a sentence to the stockades." the blue and red mech said with a sigh looking away from Bumblebee and Sentinel. The young scout couldn't belive it and neither could the Guards mech next to him, Bee gritted his denta in anger " You still don't trust us! Primus! What will it take for you to trust us huh!" he shouted but took a step back when Optimus whipped his head to look at the mechs infront of him a look of sadness seen in his optics. And without any words said Prime walked towards his berthroom without a second glance at either of Sentinel nor Bumblebee.

" OK I am going to see Megatron I do not care if I get slagged doing it!" the youngling said walking towards the enterance with the blue prime following. " and why are you going to see him?" he asked with a shocked tone in his voice as he and Bee transformed and drove off. " because if Optimus and Megatron are brothers they probably know eachothers secrets hense he probably knows why Optimus doesn't trust us that much." the beetle explained as both him and the plow truck hit the edge of the forest outside of Detroit.

" And you honestly Megatron leader of the Decepticons will just tell us the info when we ask him?" Sentinel asked when he and the young bot transformed into their bi ped modes and started walking. " Hey it couldn't hurt to try right?" the young scout said shrugging making the older 'bot face palm with a grunt this mech was gonna be the death of him.

BOOM! A missle nearly hits both 'Bots and crazy laughter is heard. ( CUE BLITZWING!) " Oh lookie here little Autobots in the wrong place HAHAHA!"

" Oh frag!" Bumblebee shouted dodging a missle"You could've let me use that sheild!" he shouted when Sentinel had blown a missle when it hit his shield. " look out!" the blue prime shouted tackling the scout out of the way of a blast from the crazy triple changer. " Blitzwing! stop this and bring the two Autobots to the hide out ALIVE" A voice shouted from Blitzwing's comm link loud enough for said bots and leaving the triple changer dizzy.

Few kliks later the three arrived at the 'Cons hide out in the mines they ran into Starscream..who doubled over laughing when he saw Blitzwing in random mode carrying Bumblebee (who was probably offlining in embarassment) like he was a sparkling." I'M NOT A FRAGGING SPARKLING YOU FRAGGER!" The youngling shouted struggling.

" Aww but you're so cute as one"

"Story of my life span" the yellow and black mech groaned face heating in embarassment. Laughter being heard told Bee that they were now infront of the other decepticons and also infront of Megatron's throne. "Well done Blitzwing you managed to not offline them while bringing them" the Warlord said smirking at one of his Brother's teamates being held in a way a carrier would hold a sparkling." haha zit waz no prob my lord! zides who would hurt thiz youngling?" Blitzwing said now holding the young autobot like a teddy Bumblebee's luck everybot in the room started laughing Sentinel was literally on the floor laughing holding his gut.

"Put him down Blitzwing" Megatron said with a chuckle in his tone as he watched the young scout struggle like one of those earth 'anime' characters by the way the mech's limbs were moving. " Awww But he'z zo cute though!" Blitzwing pouted setting down Bee who backed away rather quickly and hid behind a now calm and standing Sentinel Prime. " All decepticons exept you Starscream Leave now so Ican talk to these two." the Con leader commanded to the others who left as Stasrscream walked to stand next to his leader. " And here's a warning to ease droppers" the seeker said firing a null ray at Shockwave that missed him by a hair which caused every con to run outside of the hide out.

" Was that really called for?" Bumblebee asked from his hiding spot behind Sentinel who shook his helm at the niave question the scout asked.

" Bumblebee is it? When you're A decepticon shooting to get the point across is called for"Starscream said answering the question amused that a young autobot he faught many times has even asked wasn't surprised seeing how young the yellow & Black mech was it was kinda understandable that he didn't know that much about the enimy except for the legend of Megatron. " Why did you have Blitzwing bring us here Megatron?"Sentinel asked crossing his arms over his chestplatesoptics narrowing at the decepticons,truth be told he couldn't believe a bot like Optimus could remotely be related to a nasty and dangerous mech like Megatron.

" I over head you and my brother's conversation and I figured Bumblebee would be curious though why you came with has me curious." The silver tyrant drawled leaning on a arm of his throne whit Starscream nodding in agreement.

"I have my reasons one of them being I don't want a audio bursting shout fest from Optimus for letting the youngling coming here alone"

" Hey I can take care of myself thanks!"

" yeah yeah whatever just askhim whatever it was you wanted to know" the blue prime said pushing Bee over to infront of the Decepticon Warlord and SIC who gave Bumblebee a look of confusion...whichturned to shock as the young scout actually walked over and stood next to Megatron witha determoned look in his optics. " OK Got one question Just why the pit you nearly OP's helm off when you heard he told me when obviously YOU told old screamer here? and second is there a reason Optimus doesn't trust his own team?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest plate.

Megatron was honestly caught off guard at the second question but chose to answer the questions in order. " 1: I didn't tell him he over heard me on my comm link with Orion-"

" 'Orion'? that's Prime's real name?"

" Yes and to answer your other question I believe he does trust youbut..Truth be told Orion had a bad exprience telling others he was related to a decepticon and ending up losing that friend being called 'half code' " the older mech with a growl at the thought remembering vorns ago when his younger brother would come home in tears from a 'friend' calling him names.

" Oh...So what if he is? I had tons of friends that were half 'Con and 'Bot...guessing that's Why Prime was alil down" Bumblebee said scratching his helm in thought he REALLY needs to convince his leader that they don't mind but he'll figure out how another time. " That all you came for Youngling? or something else?" Starscream asked in a blunt tone. " That's all" Bee said before walking away and standing next to Sentinel who shook his helm in amazment.

"You're free to go but don't expect me to let you go so easily next time"

" Later Megatron! thanks for the info" Bumblebee said as he and Sentinel transformed and drove off. When the two got back they were met by Ultra Magnus and a fragged off Optimus at the base entrance.

" Bumblebee where the frag did you and Sentinel go!" the young prime shouted at the scout who flinched at the tome 'Yup he and Megatron are related' the yellow and black mech thought gulping before answering " Just for a drive Boss bot" which was only half the truth. " sentinel Prime I belive we should leave these two alone to talk" Magnus said to his second who nodded in agreement and left with his leader.

" OK Young bot I want to know where you were really andthe truth" Optimus said crossing his arms and gave his scout a stern look that reminded said mech of a creator if he knew his. Taking a intake Bee told prime everything (minus Blitzwing carrying him like a sparkling) and what he found out. " That's the real reason isn't it Boss bot huh?...You honestly think we'd care if you're half con? Yeah Noway prime! So what if one of your creators was a decepticon you are who you are Our friend and leader" 'and father figure' he thought hugging the blue and red mech who hugged back after a moment of hesetense.

" OK Bumblebee I guess I was over exsadderating abit thanks...By the way you got Moniter duties for the next earth month for going to Megatron behind my back" Optimus said letting go of the bug who groaned. " Optimus come on! it's not like I got hurt or anything!" the scout said with a pout as he walked into the base...once gone they young prime walked towards Sentinel who was walking away from Ultra Mangus and stopped him asking in a whisper incase the others were listening in. " Did Bee find anything else out Sentinel?" his reply was a shake ofthe helm from the older prime " No he doesn't know Optimus" the blue mech whisperedbefore walking away. Optimus vented a sigh of relief at that He just hoped Bumblebee never finds out anymore secrets or he'd lose the youngling's trust...Forever.

THE END


End file.
